Memórias
by WinxBloom103
Summary: " uma parte de mim sempre vivera em você , como uma memória , uma sensação estranha mais ao mesmo tempo reconfortante " suspirando murmurei mais para mim do que para ele " memórias não se apagam , elas são como sensações vivenciadas mas menos reais "


A última coisa que escutei foi seu grito de pânico me chamando "Bloom " Sky ,ele estava me chamando, mais a escuridão já tinha me domado completamente . Eu não me sentia em um lugar fixo , parecia que estava caindo e de um lugar alto muito alto e quente , a cada vez que sentia que caia mais o calor aumentava . O suor frio escorria pelo meu rosto . Eu abri os olhos de vagar para ver que estava caindo em um vórtice enorme , no topo via um rosto que estava esculpido em preocupação, era o de Sky .Gemi baixinho ao sentir que o calor estava aumentando mais e mais

"eu...eu tenho que voar " tentei chamar meus poderes mais foi em vão , estava fraca de mais . Novamente me concertei ,agora por alguma razão sentia que estava prestes a bater com força onde quer que seja "vamos ..." senti minha pele queimar e o fogo do vórtice invadir minha pele , mas em vez que me queimar totalmente algo me fortaleceu ,como se evitasse que eu me chocasse com o fundo ,para minha morte certa

"agora " abri totalmente meus olhos e comecei a flutuar no ar , aterrissando graciosamente no fundo do vórtice com meus saltos . Coloquei as mãos sobre meus braços o calor era forte , mas não tinha fumaça a pesar do fogo que rondava o lugar

"esse deve ser o vórtice de chamas " eu murmurei baixinho . As chama se abriram para mostrar uma silhueta de uma pessoa que julgava ser um homem . A figura caminhou com passos rápidos até onde eu estava, em resposta recuei , até que a chamas em minha volta se ergueram fazendo uma fuga impossível

"e você sabe o por que tem um vórtice de chamas no castelo de Domino? " a voz falou . A cada palavra eu reconhecia cada vez mais a natureza da voz , mas ainda sim, tentava negar a mim mesma "para testar a chama do dragão "quando a figura veio mais perto, revelou seu rosto pálido mas sóbrio , os olhos dourados que faziam um flash perigoso mas atraente , ele parecia o mesmo , musculoso e alto , mas ainda ameaçador

"o que esta fazendo aqui ?" perguntei entre os dentes . Ele cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio inferior

"bem digamos que é por sua causa " um sorriso, cruzou seu rosto como o fogo se agitou perto de mim, me empurrando para a sua direção , eu saltei para o outro lado caindo no chão , a minha coxa raspou com força, começando a sangrar . Valtor chegou mais perto, ficando metros de mim " machucou foi " ele falou com a voz em um tom malicioso . Eu me arrastei para trás e gritei com os dentes cerrados

"o que esta fazendo aqui? Diga de uma vez " ele colocou as mãos sobre os quadris e começou a falar

"já disse é por sua causa " eu rosnei colocando as mãos a cada lado do chão não acreditando . Valtor suspirou e colocou os braços sobre o peito "ta bem eu vou explicar , na batalha final eu coloquei uma centelha de minha chama dentro de você , onde eu fui me alimentando da sua chama , até o melhor momento para sair e finalmente pegar o resto de sua chama , assim eu voltarei a roubar a magia dos planetas e me tornarei o maior bruxo de todos os tempos " Quando terminou ,eu desajeitadamente me levantei ,ficando em posição de luta

"eu não vou deixar " Valtor riu alto , fazendo eco no vórtice , senti um frio na espinha e suspirei

"sinto muito querida mas, é engraçado ver você em uma posição de luta, falando assim e com um vestido de baile " apertei os olhos com força e fechei as mãos em punhos

_Vamos Bloom você pode ganhar vamos !_ Pensei ao ver como Valtor se aproximava cada vez mais de mim . Fechei os olhos por um minuto, me concentrando ,e respirei fundo , quando abri os olhos eles eram azul com pequenas chamas vermelhas brilhantes e as mão acenderam em um vermelho .Valtor fez o mesmo , mas seus olhos eram dourados com as chamas azuis dançando neles como o fogo crescia dentro de si

"vamos mostre –me o quão poderosa é herdeira do fogo do Dragão " Valtor gritou como ele voou para o alto, ele ergueu as mãos e criou uma réplica do dragão de fogo mas ele era azul . Mordi meu lábio inferior e arregalei um pouco meus olhos ao vê-lo . O dragão começou a vir na minha direção em uma velocidade formidável , dei um passo para trás antes de saltar e cair no chão ao lado da cabeça do dragão

"ok , vamos " eu me levantei e comecei a flutuar e com o meu poder criei um dragão semelhante ao de Valtor mas o meu era vermelho

" então Bloom, estou ficando cansando " ele fingiu um bocejo que me irritou profundamente

Apontei para o dragão feito do meu fogo do dragão e o mandei para morder a garganta do dragão escuro de Valtor que rugiu ferozmente . O fogo do vórtice crescia mais e mais como nossos poderes aumentavam como o combate ia mais e mais

Valtor tele-portou seu dragão para fora das garras do meu e o fez chocar com o meu ,destruindo e deixando somente as fagulhas caírem

"estou decepcionado com você querida, foi fácil de mais " Valtor colocou as mãos na cintura sorrindo já vitorioso

"não conte com isso '' das cinzas caindo eu apareci na sua frente com uma bola de fogo que eu joguei no seu estomago , como a minha mão foi contra ele , ele a segurou fazendo com que, ambos caíssem rolando juntos pelo chão quente

Minha cabeça rodava e sentia tontura . Abri olhos de vagar . Tossi uma tosse seca e áspera , meu vestido estava sujo assim como minha pele agora mais escura e cabelo desarrumado . Quando percebi estava em cima de Valtor que estava profundamente ferido . Quando tentei me afastar dele percebi que ele ainda me segurava , ele sorria e então começou a falar

" você é uma excelente fada ...como eu sempre disse " ainda o olhando sabia que seria seu fim agora então uma piedade percorreu sobre mim e fiquei para ouvi-lo dizer suas últimas palavras

"nunca conseguira me destruir " ele falou , sua voz caia cada vez mais .

"não contaria tanto com isso , afinal já foi derrotado " uma risada seca saiu de seus lábios ,que se contorciam de leve . Um arrepio passou sobre minha espinha ao sentir algo estranho , como uma onda entrar pelo meu corpo

"posso estar derrotado mas , nunca conseguira me destruir ...uma parte de mim sempre vivera em você , como uma memória , uma sensação estranha mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante " meus olhos se arregalaram um pouco com essa declaração , mas ainda mais com o que ele fez em seguida . Com um movimento rápido ele me puxou ficando inclinada sobre ele e então colou os lábios aos meus foi algo inesperado , mas senti como se toda a sua paixão ,todo o seu ser, tivesse sido de alguma forma derramado em seus lábios ao colar com os meus . Aos poucos fui sentindo sua presença diminuir ,seu fogo do dragão se apagando , mas ainda sentia seus lábios quentes e convidativos aos meus .

O fogo cresceu assim como o calor e as chamas que nos envolviam cada vez mais . Era quente ,mas tolerável ,as chamas que me tocavam faziam um brilho especial ,no qual parecia bom , quando Valtor quebrou o beijo senti uma enorme tristeza e ao olhar fui tocada por duas esferas douradas que brilhavam nas chamas e então seus lábios se contorceram em um sorriso que eu não diria , malicioso , presunçoso , egoísta , ou qualquer outro sorriso que eu já vi , era um sorriso amigável .

As chamas o cobriram, quando menos eu esperava eu vi o que parecia sua chama envolvida com as demais, que me envolveram comecei a flutuar , ao fechar os olhos e abri-los quase logo em seguida estava na minha transformação Bloomix , estava sozinha olhei em volta e nada . Bati as assas para o topo onde encontrai Sky , Dafine e uma diaspro derrotada

"Bloom " Sky e Daphne exclamaram juntos e cai com os pés nos chão Sky me abraçou forte sussurrando em meu ouvido " pensei que tinha te perdido " quando ouvi o que disse eu pensei na outra coisa que eu ouvi _" uma parte de mim sempre vivera em você , como uma memória , uma sensação estranha mais ao mesmo tempo reconfortante " _ suspirando murmurei mais para mim do que para ele " memórias não se apagam , elas são como sensações vivenciadas mas menos reais "


End file.
